<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth Fighting For by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038577">Worth Fighting For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hino Rei, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kanda Yuu Being An Asshole, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, Kanda Yuu is Bad at Feelings, Priestesses, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mars stops Kanda from expending his life, she introduces him to a world that she can see. A world worth fighting for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Hino Rei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanda was on mission in Venice, overwhelmed by level three akuma.</p><p>He knew he had to expend more of his life to defeat the enemy, when the woman pushed in front of him. She had dark hair, smelled of fire, and was wearing a red uniform, nothing like the exorcist uniforms.</p><p>“MARS FLAME SNIPER!” Her arrow attack blasted all the akuma away.</p><p>Kanda looked for the woman to thank her. And there she stood, wearing the exorcist uniform like she had always been wearing it.</p><p>“You must be Yu.” She said. It really should irritate him, but Kanda sort of liked it. “I’m Hino Rei, Sailor Mars. Exorcist of Fire and War.”</p><p>She said it in a rush, like it was hard to say the words.</p><p>Kanda sheathed Mugen. “You were sent to help me.”</p><p>“To save you.” Rei corrected. “You cannot keep using up your life like that.”</p><p>Rei moved closer to him, touching the mark on his chest. “You must live, Yu. For this world to live, you must protect it.”</p><p>Kanda turned away. “I have things that are dear to me.”</p><p>Rei looked up at the moon. “As do I. We fight for those that are dear to us. To make a world they can be safe in.”</p><p>“That world...is out of reach.” Kanda muttered.</p><p>Rei touched his hand. “Then let’s bring it to us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rei sat next to Kanda in the cafeteria. Everyone looked shocked that Kanda allowed it.</p><p>“Soba again?” Rei chuckled. “Well you won’t get fat.”</p><p>“Che.” Kanda said. “That’s not really something I worry about.”</p><p>“Must be nice.” Rei said, eating her own dinner of blowfish.</p><p>Kanda chuckled. “I can’t see you getting fat, Rei.”</p><p>“That would be difficult with all the exercise.” Rei laughed. “You know, I normally hate men. But I don’t hate you.”</p><p>“I normally like to be alone.” Kanda said. “And I don’t like being called Yu. But when its you, Rei...” He looked at her. “I don’t mind.</p><p>Rei, feeling daring, stole a quick kiss and headed for the training hall.</p><p>“See ya in training...Yu.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>